


Stingy Dinner

by Tigertoramaru



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Len is a brat, Other, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Tigertoramaru
Summary: Len is starving and thinks being a brat is the best way to get Rin to cook dinner for him.
Kudos: 6





	Stingy Dinner

Len groaned as he came home and tossed his headphones on the table before taking off the fake wig and sunglasses that he had been using to disguise himself as he flopped down on the couch. “Honey, I’m home and I’m hungry, is dinner ready yet?”

Rin sighed as she looked at her twin. “If you keep complaining I won't make you any dinner at all.” She replied as she resumed getting some things ready to cook. She loved Len of course, they were family, but god, he could be super annoying at times!

Len smirked. “Wow. Stingy...Oh hey, is that a pimple sis?” He said looking at her and pointing, feeling a bit bratty. “You know your fans won’t like that~” He teased.

Rin blinked as she brought her hands to her face. “What? No! I don't have any!” She said and then frowned as she studied her mischievous twin’s face. “Wait. You're lying aren't you? Len!” She said and threw a spoon at his head.

Len grinned as he dodged the projectile. “ **:D** Gotcha, now hurry up and cook, you know you love meh. And I am starving to death.” Len said as he slid down off the coach and flopped down on the floor and looked up at her.

Rin sighed and rolled her eyes at her brother’s antics. “You’re so hopeless, too bad your female fans don’t know what a handful you are.” She said with another sigh. “Fine. I’ll cook, but I'm putting poison in your dinner tonight.”

Len grinned as he lifted his shirt up a bit to show off his stomach. “Oh! Is that why your cooking tastes so bad all the time? And they love meh because of my gorgeous body and beautiful voice, you could learn a lot from me sis.”

Rin paused in the meal prep. “...You can cook your own dinner tonight. How’d that be gorgeous?” Rin smirked with a throbbing vein on her forehead.

Len gasped. “You won't let me die. Literally starving here. No…no…energy...to...cook...” Len said as he flopped around on the floor, like a fish out of water.

Rin looked unimpressed, used to his antics by now. “And yet you seem to have enough energy to complain and roll around though. Besides, you can survive one night without dinner Len.”

Len sighed as he sat up on the floor and decided to turn on the charm instead, tipping his head just right so the light caught his hair and sparkling eyes to advantage. "Say is that a new outfit? You look nice today..."

"Thank you...but if you're trying for that, it won't work." Rin huffed at him as she crossed her arms. "You're going to have to try harder."

Len nodded as he clutched at her ankle and closed his eyes and began singing:  


**_“I think of you  
and that alone is enough  
to make the tears start to flow now  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you..._ **

**_I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
_** **_But since then, my doubts have vanished.”_**  


As he kept singing, he slowly opened one eye to peer at her to see if it was working.

Rin sighed and rolled her eyes, trying to do her best and not fall for it, but she could only resist for so long. Besides, Len really did have a beautiful voice, it was too bad he was useless in almost everything else. "Okay, okay...you win. Get cleaned up and set the table."

Len cheered and hopped up to his feet and hugged her tightly kissing her cheek. "You're the best sis." Len smiled happily. He got to eat tonight! **SCORE!**

Rin rolled her eyes and gave her brother a hug back. "I know I am. But don't complain again. And don’t be such a brat." She said before going to make dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> (Song is actually My Will by DREAM from Inuyasha. =)


End file.
